Disney Princesses' Adventure/Transcript
Transcript (Shows Disney logo) (Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios logo) Act One: After the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet/Disney Meeting/Girls Night Out/A new princess (It fades to an electronics store where a laptop is on a display.) * Vanellope: (Narrates) Have you ever wonder what it's like to be in a world where there are happiness and sadness so you can live and be friends with new people? (The laptop shows a clip of the (It cuts to the World of the Internet where Vanellope Von Schweetz is driving around from Slaughter Race to Video Gametopia to BuzzzTube to Oh My Disney. She stops as she gets out of her car and walks out to the Disney Princess Line-up room.) * Vanellope: (narrating) (Note: This will be rebooted when the decision is made) Ever since I left Sugar Rush and still contacted Ralph after staying on the World of the Internet, I've have seen many new places, befriended the Disney Princesses, and met so many people I've never seen before. Like Ruby, (a girl, with brunette hair, black jacket, red shirt, black pants, and boots, is holding a box of new parts to repair the BuzzzTube train) who has a great caring mood and a bad temper when something tries to hurt her family, Alice (a blonde girl, with a black bow, blue dress, white apron, white socks, and black mary jane shoes, is walking to the shop where she wants to get a perfect dress.), she's known for her very good skills in singing and still learning on how to do golf, Jazz (A black-haired girl, with a pink dress and black boots when she was 11 years old, is now 18 years old and her clothes are changed into a hot pink shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with heels. She is taking a box of her stuff and memories of her childhood, adulthood, her family's reunion, her friends and her new friends and books to her storage room so she can move to a new place.), she now lives with her older sister, (Jazz walks to the shop) and Launchpad, (A pilot, with orange hair, brown pilot jacket, faded yellow pants, a blue hat, and black boots, is helping a girl, with red pigtails, light red shirt, light pink skirt, cute socks, and white boots with hearts on the corner and her name is Judy Johnson, who is the member of the Heroettes, with the girls' box of hero equipment.) he is Judy's best friend/crush but her sister thinks that he is kinda more of a friend to her. Since then, I've never seen anything like this. I wish the others back at the arcade would've seen this. Every week, there's a meeting but whenever there's something strange, mysterious, unusual, crazy, or even new. Still, even though I miss Sugar Rush and my friends so much, I guess sometimes we have to let things go. I can't wait to see more new adventures, new people, and even meet someone new. TBD (It cuts to the Disney Meeting room where she, the princesses, Jazz, Yesss, and the others are talking about the news of a new princess coming to the world of the internet.) * Yesss: Thank you for coming to this meeting, everyone. Today, there's going to be an update to BuzzzTube so there's going to be new sources to it and we'll need some design ideas until the end of the month. Plus, we have to fix the Video Gametopia's fountain of games since someone (stares at eBoy and eGirl) had to destroy it for no reason. * eBoy: What?! It was her fault! She couldn't stop complaining about a stupid list of unnecessary * eGirl: Oh really?! At least, I don't have to * Giselle: Okay. Break it up. (Stops the fight) * Yesss: Thank you, Giselle. Anyways, we're going to meet a new princess. Her name is Paranora, she's shy and hiding somewhere. So, you may have to find her or she may come to meet us all. * Ariel: Does that mean we'll have a party for her at BuzzzTube? * Yesss: Of course! I've been setting up parties whenever there's an event at BuzzzTube such as throwing a balloon party, pizza party, surprise party, beach party, pool party, and most importantly a warming welcome party! * Jazz: That seems like a great * Act Two: Meet Paranora/A new video game/Rumors begins (Vanellope returns to Oh My Disney, where the Disney characters are hanging out with each other.) * Vanellope: Hey guys! * * * Act Three: Another Meeting and Vanellope's thoughts/Party Set-up/Welcome Party for Paranora (The Disney characters return to the meeting where the princesses are talking about what happened to Act Four: Jazz's Disappearance/More Rumors and Disappearances/Paranora Makes an Escape Act Five: Welcome to Happiness Forever/ Act Six: Act Seven: Act Eight: Act Nine: Act Ten: Enter Apocalypse of the Dead Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Transcripts